Various measuring and dispensing devices for granular or powdered coffee and the like have heretofor been available. Such devices have not, however, been wholly satisfactory. Certain of the devices have been inaccurate or inefficient in measuring and dispensing operations, complex and uneconomical in construction and in many of the devices no provision is made for proper sealing of an associated container against the entrance of air, the resulting loss of flavor of the coffee or other material within the container causing a continuing problem for purchasers and users of the devices.
It is the general object of the present invention to provide an improved dispensing device for coffee and the like, the device being characterized by simplicity in construction and resulting manufacture at economic advantage, a high degree of ease and convenience in use, and an efficient sealing operation for the maintainance of flavor of coffee or other material within a container in which the device is used.